Sharifa
allies' skills / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Accursed Lord and the Meticulous General ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +200% |skill 3 lv10 = Accursed Lord and the Meticulous General ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-08-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Dance of Death |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Dance of Death |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs g2 = -1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Accursed Lord and the Meticulous General ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-08-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Dance of Death |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Dance of Death |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Accursed Lord and the Meticulous General ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-08-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This dancer in the kingdom's army lures foes with her dancing and then kills them. |friendship = I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee...a killer bee. |meet = It is I, Sharifa, Milord. I'm skilled in dancing...and murder. |battle start = I'm the most graceful of killers! |battle end = This bee has been stung. |friendship max = Until we have peace, my body count will continue to climb. |friendship event = With so many formidable foes in the Demon Realm... ...frontal attacks only go so far. You also need to fight dirty. |rebirth = This former dancing girl now performs the dance of death. But I've no regrets. Each death brings us closer to peace. Yes, I have no regrets, as long as you believe in me, Milord. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Sapphire Fruit |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}